pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Get The Swinging Monkey
Story Jon, Drake, Mary, April and Typhlosion are in the Pokemon Center, the day after Jon's trial. Mary: Are we ready? Drake: Yep. Jon: But where are we heading too? April: I asked Mina and she said this place called Vast Poni Canyon. Jon: Well that is where we need to go. How do we get there? Rotom-Dex: We first need to progress through the Poni Wilds. Drake: Right, so let's go. Everyone leaves the Pokemon Center and then enter Poni Wilds. April: This place is lovely. ???: Hey! Everyone looks towards a young girl shouting at a tree. They all head over. Drake: Are you okay? ???: Huh. The girl turns around. Casey: Yeah, just an annoying Aipom. My name is Casey. Drake: I'm Drake and this is my girlfriend April. April: Nice to meet you. Jon: I'm Jon and this is my buddy Typhlosion. Typhlosion: Ty. Mary: And I'm Mary. Aipom then lowers from the nearby tree, holding a hat. Casey: Give me that back! Casey tries to grab Aipom, but Aipom returns back into the tree. Jon: Aipom are a bit of trouble. Mary: Who are Aipom? Rotom-Dex: My turn! Rotom-Dex puts up a picture of Aipom. Rotom-Dex: Aipom, the Long Tail Pokemon. Aipom is a Normal Type. As it done more and more with its tail, its hands became more clumsy. It makes its nest in high treetops. Rotom-Dex gets rid of the picture. Drake: What is an Aipom doing all the way out here? Jon: What do you mean? Rotom-Dex: Aipom's are commonly seen in Poni Plains on the east side of Poni Island. Jon: I see. April: But this Aipom seems very happy. Mary: Well happy teasing Casey. Casey: Aipom! I want my hat back. Aipom then swings to another nearby tree. Casey: Okay, I've had it. Casey sends out her Chimchar. Drake: Who is that Pokemon? Jon: A Chimchar! Another Pokemon new trainers can get in Sinnoh. Rotom-Dex brings up a picture of Chimchar. Rotom-Dex: Chimchar, the Chimp Pokemon. Chimchar is a Fire Type. Its fiery rear end is fuelled by gas made in its belly. Even rain cannot extinguish this fire. Rotom-Dex gets rid of the picture. Jon: You going to battle Aipom now? Casey: It's the only play I have left. Aipom sees this and throws the hat to Casey and then lands on the floor, ready to battle. Mary: Seems like Aipom just wanted to battle. Casey: Sure has an odd way to ask for it. Aipom uses Swift towards Chimchar. Casey: Dodge and use Fury Swipes! Chimchar dodges Swift and then hits Aipom with Fury Swipes. Casey: Yes! Jon: Great job. Aipom then uses Double Team. Drake: Double Team. Casey: Which is the real Aipom? Casey and Chimchar look confused. Casey: Umm. Aipom then hits Chimchar with Thunder Punch and then Aerial Ace. Jon: Quick movements. Casey: Argh. Right, all out. Use Bulk Up! Chimchar uses Bulk Up and increases its attack. Mary: Nice. Casey: Now, Brick Break! Chimchar then hits Aipom with Brick Break. April: Super effective. Aipom shakes its head and then uses Thunder Punch towards Chimchar. Casey: Flame Wheel! Chimchar uses Flame Wheel and counters with Thunder Punch, and cancels it out. Aipom then hits Chimchar with Aerial Ace. Casey: Chimchar! Chimchar is still standing. Casey: Right, let's do this. Chimchar, use Fury Swipes. Chimchar heads towards Aipom using Fury Swipes. Aipom uses Double Team to dodge Fury Swipes and then heads towards Chimchar using Aerial Ace. Casey: Flame Wheel! Chimchar uses Flame Wheel and connects with Aipom, and eventually, overpowers it. Jon: Alright! April: Aipom is weakened now. Casey: Right. Let's go! Casey throws a Pokeball at Aipom and Aipom gets sucked insider and after a few movements from the Pokeball, Aipom is caught. Casey grabs the Pokeball. Drake: Congratulations. Casey: Thank you. Mary: I hope you all become better buddies. Casey: We sure will. See you around maybe. Casey and Chimchar wave goodbye and walk off. April: Right, shall we continue? Drake: Yes. They all walk along the path and soon enter Ancient Poni Path. They see a poster put up on the Pokemon Center wall. Mary: A Pokemon Sumo competition? April: Wonder what that is about. Drake: Let's have some sleep in the Pokemon Center and ask Nurse Joy, as the competition starts tomorrow. Jon: Great idea. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes began their journey to the next trial site, and they met up with Casey who was trying to catch an Aipom with her Chimchar, and was finally able to do so. Now, our heroes have arrived in the next town, and have learnt about the Pokemon Sumo competition. What will be the outcome of it? I wonder what will unfold. Characters Jon Spencer Drake Milford April Cass Mary Potts Casey Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Casey * Chimchar * Aipom Wild * Aipom Category:Episodes Category:Alola: The Next Chapter! Category:Pokemon Episodes